Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Return to Neverland" Cast *Peter Pan - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tinker Bell - Crysta (FernGully) *Jane Darling - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Adult Wendy Darling - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Edward - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Danny - Zepher (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Nana II - Jenna (Balto) *Captain Hook - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Mr. Smee - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *the Octopus - Tamtoa (Moana) *Slightly (Fox Lost Boy) - Young Bambi *Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) - Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) *Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) - Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Air Raid Warden - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Young Wendy - Bloom (Winx Club) *Pirates - Various Villains Scenes *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 1 Opening *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 2 Phoebus leaves for War *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 3 Eilonwy gets a Present To Zepher *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 4 Esmeralda gets Worried/Eilonwy and Jenna Survies the war *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 5 In The Bomb Shelter *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 6 Esmeralda Tells a Story To Zepher About Bugs Bunny *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 7 "Back When You Were Fun"/Evacuation *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 8 Esmeralda and Eilonwy's Agurement *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 9 "I'll Try"/ Getting Kidnapped *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 10 Eilonwy Gets Kidnapped/Off To NeverLand *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 11 "Here We Go Another Plan"/Bugs Bunny's Arrival *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 12 Bugs Bunny saves Eilonwy *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 13 Bugs Bunny Meets Eilonwy *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 14 Flight Through NeverLand *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 15 Eilonwy Meets The Lost Boys *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 16 Frollo gets Scared by Tamtoa/Eilonwy tries to get Home *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 17 Eilonwy gets Angry *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 18 Crysta is sick/Eilonwy and Frollo Conversation *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 19 Treasure Hunt Song *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 20 Kidnapped *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 21 "I'll Try (Reprise)" *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 22 The Final Battle/Frollo's Death *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 23 Going back Home *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland - Part 24 End Credits Movie used *Return to Neverland Clip used *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully II: The Magical Rescue *The Black Cauldron *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Charge *Moana *Bambi *Bambi II *TaleSpin *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Winx Club Gallery Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Peter Pan Tumblr_static_crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg|Crysta as Tinker Bell Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Jane Darling Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg|Esmeralda as Adult Wendy Darling Phoebus HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Edward Zephyr.jpg|Zepher as Danny Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Nana II Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo as Captain Hook Creeper.png|Creeper as Mr. Smee Profile_-_Tamatoa.jpg|Tamatoa as the Octopus Bambi.png|Young Bambi as Slightly Kitcloudkicker283.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Cubby Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball and Darwin.png|Darwin as the Twins Tod.png|Young Tod as Nibs Young Cooper.png|Young Copper as Tootles Professor Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as Air Raid Warden Bloom.png|Bloom as Young Wendy Darling Category:Uranimated18 Category:Peter Pan in Return to Neverland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs